degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-6196215-20140913064816/@comment-1936167-20140913082815
This is so saddening to read. I'm so sorry that you're putting up with treatment from your parents this way, Tori. :c You don't deserve to be yelled at, stalked, or mistreated this way. Your parents are being really unfair and inconsiderate towards you, as I know they've always been, but they need to start realizing what this is all doing to you. It's made you depressed and unstable and it's so awful to see you in this bad rut. If your parents are so angry at you for locking yourself in your room, they should take into consideration what's causing you to do that - the way they mistreat you. They yell at you all the time, they stalk your personal life, and they're incredibly insensitive and careless towards your feelings. Your dad needs to lay off the computer and phone spying. I don't know what his intentions are behind stalking you like that, but he needs to start giving you more personal space. If he really does check all your social media and read these comments, then good. For your sake, I'm glad he's seeing this one. ~ Do whatever you can to spend time away from your parents. Even sleep when they're awake and be awake while they're asleep. Ugh, even though that would mean working around your Internet cut off time, at least you could avoid dealing with them creeping your every move. (-_-) You could also find a different creative outlet to occupy yourself outside of home. Do whatever you can to avoid time around them, because exerting any negative energy from your immediate life will make your time at home all the more tolerable, until you can move out. I know you're probably unmotivated at the moment, but make it your goal to get into a nice school. If you're so done with your parents, then follow your dream in starting your life away from them next year. If you so desperately want to get away from them, then do what you can to achieve that. Please, don't ever call yourself trash, hopeless, and a failure. That is far from the truth, because you are NONE of those things. No matter what you deal with or go through, it doesn't change the amazing person that you are underneath. You have so many fantastic goals in your future. Your college plans to study law are amazing and if you keep believing in yourself, you'll be able to pursue any career and work your way on getting into a great school. You are not stupid. You're one of the most intelligent people I know, and as generic as that sounds, it's just the truth. I know you put up with this on a daily basis, so it's probably hard for you to accept this, but things do have way of working out. If you really set your mind on getting out of this rut, it will happen. It can happen. It may not be immediately, but you will find the happiness you deserve, Tori. ♥ You have to do what you can to reach that stage. Until then, stay strong, and stop being so cruel to yourself. (◕︿◕✿)